In general, an automobile burglar alarm is designed to deter attempts of unauthorized entry into or vandalism to an automobile, and to alert the car's owner and/or passers-by of such attempts on the car. Yet if the owner does not remember to lock the car's doors, a would-be thief or vandal may be more able to by-pass the car's burglar alarm.
In view of the above defect, the inventor has invented a device which works in conjunction with an automobile burglar alarm to ensure that the car's doors are locked when the alarm is armed. The invention can lock and unlock the car's doors in one of two ways: either automatically when the alarm arms and disarms, or manually via an external switch. Said invention offers two benefits to automobile burglar alarm owners: the convenience of locking and unlocking the car's doors from inside or outside the vehicle, and the security of knowing that when the automobile burglar alarm is armed the car's doors are locked.